lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Saiyan Race
One of the many races throughout the galaxy: The Saiyans. The History varies History(Universe 88) The Saiyan Race is one of the most fearsome races throughout the known universe. Words that describe them most accurately: Strong, Brutal, Unrelenting, Savage, Nearly Extinct. Yes, you read that right, they are Nearly Extinct. How did they become nearly extinct? Well, that was due to one Lord Cyro of the Intergalactic MurderBrawl Organization. A deal didn't exactly work out between him and the Saiyans, so their homeworld was destroyed, along with most of the race. Those that were lucky to survive, but not lucky enough to escape him, ended up being enslaved and forced to scout out other planets and the like. Those that were lucky to survive, and lucky enough to escape Cyro's clutches, ended up being scattered all across the universe. Some ended up on Planet Earth, while others are out there in the universe. Survivors * Jino * Potata * Celri * Thunder * Stacia * Maizi * Zaveis * Some many others. The Saiyans for the most part have the normal traits they are all known for, but then there is a rather rare breed known as Wolf Saiyans. What's the difference? Wolf Saiyans turn into giant wolves on a full moon, their ki is slightly different, more wild and potent, and they tend to be much more violent and such than the typical Saiyan. Known Wolf Saiyans * Thunder * Stacia They're an extremely rare subspecies. In fact, they're nearly more extinct than the normal Saiyan race! As for legends, there's some about a Legendary Super Saiyan, a Saiyan God, and even a form ascended past the Oozaru. Legendary Super Saiyan A form of which that, according to legend, is reached by a Saiyan who is motivated by pure, unadulterated, raw power. One who lacks all restraint on ki control. Those who access this are locked out of accessing the other two, Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Colors and Super Saiyan 4. Physically the user is a hulking mountain of muscle with uncontrollably powerful amounts of overflowing ki. Through further training of this form, the user can gain stronger variations. Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Colors A form that is reached through either a ritual needing six righteous saiyans(five to transfer their ki and the ritual into the sixth one) or through divine training. This form specializes in ki control, and gives the user the ability to sense godly ki and use godly ki as well. However upon attaining this form, the user is locked out of the other two forms, Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4. Physically, the user is much slimmer than their base or regular super saiyan forms. Through further training of this form, the user can obtain a "color" form, or a stronger variation. Super Saiyan 4 A form obtained through a Saiyan becoming an Oozaru and completely controlling the primal rage. Once that is done the Oozaru will turn golden and eventually revert back to a humanoid form, but not the original base form. This transformation is known as Super Saiyan 4, and it also requires that the user strikes a balance between mastery of power and ki control. Should a Saiyan obtain this form, they are locked out of SSG/SSC and LSS. Physically, this form grants the user a more "savage" appearance. Their top half is completely exposed and mostly covered in fur. The color of the fur varies on the user, but it's usually some shade of red. The user also appears to be somewhat more muscular than the base form, and their hair is grown out to look more wild. History(Universe 90) Note: this is a work in progress. The Saiyans are Ruthless fighters with a sense of justice instead of being just A race of ruthless warriors, they are Capable of reaching powers that no one else could achieve. The Saiyan race was not nearly as extinct as previous universes, in fact, their planet isn't destroyed by anybody. Instead, it was destroyed naturally, They Knew that and they had to find new planets to inhabit which lead to every single Saiyan finding different Planets to live in. However, One Saiyan Outcast lost his mind and destroyed a planet and became obsessed with power so this Saiyan is on the search for the other planets to destroy and new found powers to unlock. Each Saiyan has different Ki types with each type based on an element or energy. Ki has a meaning in each element and Unique type with each form of Ki being controlled differently. Some are easy to control while others are much harder to maintain. Survivors Canon Survivors Here are the Saiyan survivors, The current planet they reside in, and their Ki type. * Pairo - Planet Earth - Flaming Ki * Ethra - Planet Tirko - Cosmic Ki * Eleto - Planet Earth - Electric Ki * Mira - None - Corrupted Black Ki Other Survivors It is Unknown of the other survivor's whereabouts, but there are many survivors across the Universe. (You can add other Saiyan characters here if you want, Just be sure to add their name, Current residents, and their Ki type) Known Ki Types There are many Ki types in existence, however, only a hand full were ever discovered. Main Ki Types Common * Normal Ki * Flaming Ki * Cosmic Ki * Electric Ki * Etheric Ki Rare (Least Rare to rarest) * Black Ki History(Universe 108) -WIP, should be filled out by Dionisio Garcia-Category:DBZ Fanon Category:Races